falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Top of the World
(mezzanine level) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsTopOfTheWorldLocation }} The Top of the World is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Before the Great War, it was part of a ski resort. Background A landmark of the Savage Divide, the Top of the World was a saucer-shaped tourist attraction perched on top of the highest point in Appalachia, part of the elite Pleasant Valley Ski Resort. After the Great War, many rich tourists survived at the resort. Many of them were counting on the government to rescue them, not realizing there was no government left. Afraid of looters they locked away their most valued possessions and divided up the key. As the supplies were running low, they sent an envoy to Charleston for help but were turned down. This led to the radicalization of the group, turning them into raiders. At some point prior to 2102, the Scorched killed all of the raiders except for Rose, a Miss Nanny programmed as a likeness of Rosalynn Jeffries. Layout Ground level In front of the elevator is an overseer's cache, which contains the Overseer's log - Top of the World holotape. There are many raider styled buildings set around it. A few other cabins can be found in the surrounding area, presumably lodging for visitors pre-war, but it has since been overrun by super mutants. Mezzanine level This level was a shopping mall circular in shape on the second floor. Many windows are boarded up and the level is filled with shops, some of which still contain remnants of their products and robot employees. There are two weapons workbenches and an armor workbench located in one of the retail spaces. There is a tinker's workbench located in the Diamond Dust restaurant. The stage and the clothes shack each contain a bobblehead spawn point, with three magazine spawns near each shack and the stage. Clockwise, the businesses are are: * Peak Condition, with a safe. * Diamond Dust, a jewelry store that was the subject of a stakeout before the Great War. * Matterhorn Chophouse, with a chemistry station and a safe. * Snowflake Baubles, with two weapons workbenches and an armored workbench, repurposed into a workshop. * Dreamboat Yachts, with a safe. * Ice Sculpture gallery, defunct. * Apres Apres Ski, with a safe. * A La Chez Burger, with a recipe spawn on the counters. Observation level The observation level is the top floor at the Top of the World. The raider robot Rose can be found here. It houses radio equipment which Rose uses to run Raider Radio. A cage containing Hank Madigan's corpse can also be found here. This level cannot be accessed until the Signal Strength quest is completed. Notable loot ; Holotapes and notes * Overseer's log - Top of the World - Holotape, in an overseer's cache in front of the elevator doors. * Henry's note - Note, just outside the room with the dead settlers on the mezzanine level. * Louis's note - Note, on the mezzanine level, in the corridor behind the art gallery. * Matterhorn chophouse memo - Note, on the mezzanine level. * Dreamboat angry letter - Note, on the mezzanine level, behind the "Dreamboat Yachts" front desk. * Dreamboat marketing note - Note, on the mezzanine level, on a desk in "Dreamboat Yachts" (to the right of the store entrance). * Dreamboat owner's note - Note, on the mezzanine level, on a desk in "Dreamboat Yachts" (to the right of the store entrance). * Rosalynn and David's ski trip - Holotape, on the observation level, on a console near Rose. ; Collectibles * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads - Both can be found on the mezzanine level, one on a speaker located on the ramp directly in front of where the player character exits the elevator, and another on a shelf in the makeshift clothing store. * Four potential magazines: ** On the rickety shop counter by the blue cash register, in the stall with the gramophone behind it, west of the central elevator column (interior). ** On the small low coffee table, right side of the stall with the three stools (one fallen), the pink cash register, and the large (living) tree to the left of it (the tree is in the middle between two stalls). ** On the magazine carousel by the fallen stool, at one corner of the shanty stall with the large (living) tree to the right of it (the tree is in the middle between two stalls). The stall has a lighthouse painting and a Raider skull board under its tarp; south of the central elevator column (interior). ** On the small curved side table to the left of the white leather sofa, along the curved wall of the control room perimeter near Hank Madigan's corpse hanging in the cage in the top level (interior). ; Plans and recipes * Three potential plans: ** Power armor plan: On a shelf halfway up a windmill just to its northwest. ** Armor plan: Next to an armor workbench near the outdoors shooting range, on a wooden shelf. ** Workshop plan: Inside an open display case to the right of the aforementioned armor workbench. * Potential recipe - In the restaurant "a la Ches Burger" on the mezzanine level, on the left next to a sink. ; Other loot * Fusion core - At the top of a windmill to its northwest. * A single X-cell - On a shelf halfway up a windmill just to its northwest. * Potential armor mod - Inside a tall open display case near the outdoors shooting range, near an armor workbench. * Potential weapon mod - Inside an open display case near the outdoors shooting range, near a weapons workbench. Appearances The Top of the World appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes While the UFO shaped building is fictional, the real building of the same name is a condominium located at the Snowshoe Mountain Ski Resort in Pocahontas County, West Virginia. Gallery TheTopoftheWorld-Fallout76.jpg|From a distance SavageDivide-E3-Fallout76.png Top Of The World Logo.png|Sign outside of the resort Cutthroat Crag.png|Cutthroat Crag trail sign FO76_Top_of_the_World_Potential_magazine_location.png|Potential magazine location Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations es:Cima del Mundo ru:Вершина мира zh:世界之巔